Private Messaging
Private Messaging, a feature that allows HabitRPG players to send private messages to one another, was released on November 25, 2014. __TOC__ Sending a Message To send a private message (also abbreviated "PM"), click on the other player's profile. At the bottom left hand corner, click on the envelope icon (the other icon is a block button; see below for more information on blocking). A popup screen will open in which you can type in your message. When you finish typing your message, you can click on the "Send" button to send the message. If you decide not to send the message, you can click "Cancel." When your message has been sent to the other user, you will receive a "Message sent" notification in the upper right hand corner of your screen. Like the rest of the site, PMs support markdown. Unlike guild, party or tavern chat though, line breaks can be added with just the enter key. Blocking a User You can click the Block button (next to the envelope icon, see above) if you want to block a specific user. They will not be able to send messages to you, and you will not be able to send messages to them. If you have blocked a user, the icon will turn to a +. You then have the option to un-block them by clicking the button again. Receiving a Message When you receive a new message, a number will appear on the Social tab. The number indicates the number of new messages that you have received since you have last checked your inbox. You can read those messages by clicking on the Inbox button under the Social tab. Once you have read the message, you can either delete it by clicking on the trashcan icon, or send a reply by clicking on the curved arrow. If the message violates the Community Guidelines, you can click the flag to report the message. This is the same flagging mechanism used for Chat. You can also copy the message as a To-Do. You can find more information about this feature in Chat. Opting Out If you don't want to receive any messages, click the Opt Out button. If you change your mind, you can simply click the box again to opt back in. Clearing Inbox The red Clear All button will delete all messages. Private Messages are Not for Support The private messaging system is not the most effective way to seek help or support for HabitRPG. Please do not send a private message to any user, including moderators and staff, to specifically ask for assistance, unless, of course, you are messaging a friend for help and you know they won't mind. There are better methods for investigating problems and providing help than private messaging. If you require support, please use one of the following options. * Ask questions in the Tavern. * Ask questions in the Newbies guild, which has less traffic than the Tavern. Questions and answers will stay visible for several days. * Report bugs on GitHub via the website's Help -> Report a Bug menu, which will direct you to a page that will explain how to report an issue on GitHub. * If you are being bullied, harrassed, or have a private/sensitive matter to discuss, you can email leslie@habitrpg.com (Lemoness). Keep in mind that Lemoness has many demands on her time, and so if you require general support, it would be best to use one of the other options outline above. If you do ask for help in the Tavern or the Newbies guild, please do not ask for replies by private message; replies will be given in the same place that you posted the question. There are several disadvantages to asking for replies by PM: * It adds an extra step for the person assisting you. Please respect their time. * It prevents other players who might have the same problem you are having from seeing the reply. One of the benefits of the Newbies guild is that information can be easily shared with many players over several days. * It prevents all the people who can help you from knowing that you have already been helped. Because the reply to you will not be visible, no one will know that you have already been sent a reply. Many people might reply to you separately, which means you have dramatically increased the time and effort required to support you. You will also have increased your own time because you will need to send thank-you messages to many people. Category:Social Category:Community Category:Content